fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Contact
"Contact" is the fourth chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe. Synopsis United Earth ambassador Frank Glenn chronicles his meeting with one of the denizens of Kepler whose race has been there long before the United Earth arrived. Story :Journal of Captain Frank Glenn, United Earth ambassador; month 4 day 5 on Kepler-452b I had trouble sleeping last night. I must have been dreaming, but I swear I awoke in my sleep to see the Exif Pope, Sanctor, standing in the room saying "Everything is proceeding according to God's will. Do not worry, continue your current path of actions." I asked Namikawa about it this morning, but she seemed very unconcerned by the possibility of being caught by the head of her order in bed with an Earthling, but rather accosted me for groaning all night. She left before dawn to return to the convent, I stayed inside the house, if one could call it that, for a while and enjoyed a quiet smoke before I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Namikawa with two armed United Earth soldiers and Commander Aso. "Come with us," Aso said with some concern in his voice. "Your services are needed." Having already dressed I followed the others immediately. I leaned in to Namikawa and asked what was going on, but she only replied that God predicted what was happening now. We arrived at the gate on the north side of the settlement, where one of the armed men pressed on a keypad to open it. Standing on the other side was what was unmmistakably a human woman, clad in a hooded full-body sparkling blue cloak, her eyes unnervingly expressionless and her skin deathly pale. Perhaps it would be better to say what I saw was a life-size mannequin. "She claims to be an inhabitant of this planet." Aso told me. "An alien." "You want me to talk to her?" I asked. "I don't have any idea what kind of language she speaks, and besides she just looks like a sick woman from the settlement who decided to dress up." "She can speak our language, Glenn." Aso replied without hesitation. "And she definitely isn't one of us." Gathering myself, I stepped out of the gate and approached the woman, who returned a welcoming but still unsettling smile. "Hello," I introduced myself. "My name is Frank Glenn, of planet Earth. I am an ambassador for the United Earth, which has established this colony here." "Hello, Frank Glenn of Earth," the woman responded in a voice that clearly was being produced by some electronic device. I could tell from the quality of the speech and the more obvious fact her lips did not move. "I come to your settlement on behalf of my people, the Kilaak." "The Kilaak?" I asked. "Does that mean you are part of a race that already lives here?" "Yes, my friend," she said. "But we are like you, refugees who came to this planet seeking a new home after ours was destroyed. The only difference is that we arrived here first." "We're not encroaching on your home, are we?" I asked. "I assure you we didn't mean to claim your..." "Not at all," the Kilaak replied before I could finish my sentence. "Coexistence between our peoples is both very possible and welcome. I understand my presence has alarmed some of your colleagues, but my people and I would very much like to hold a meeting with your leaders." "I... I can arrange that, m'am," I mustered. "Thank you, the Kilaak are indebted to you, Frank Glenn of Earth." "Please, everyone calls me Glenn. I will speak to my colleagues and ensure we can have a meeting soon. How will we contact you?" "With this," the Kilaak replied, handing me a flashing orange mechanical orb encased within a glass ball. "Speak into this, and we will be able to hear you and will show up at the destination you choose." I bowed before the Kilaak, who parroted the gesture back to me before turning around and walking away. "Well," I addressed Aso as I walked back into the settlement walls. "I'm pretty sure she's an alien. And she and her people want a meeting." Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:Godzilla: Monster Universe Chapters